Attraction & Repulsion Part I: Hogwarts
by HeadbangGirl
Summary: Liv Harris deals with the good and bad things in her life - the latter meaning Sirius Black. They are opposites - at least, at first sight. Now in her Sixth Year, she faces everyday school-problems, but in her Seventh, her life changes drastically!


The first part of _Attraction & Repulsion_ is about Liv Harris, when she's a Sixth and Seventh Year at Hogwarts. At first she hated the Marauders but she came to like them after the Severus-incident when he called Lily a Mudblood... During her Seventh she undergoes her own nightmare and the ultimate proof that the rise of Voldemort can also interfere in her own personal life.

The prologue is some sort of flashback

I quote (which totally fits this story; and I'm guessing Liv would agree with me) Jason Mraz: _It_ _takes no time to fall in love, but it takes you years to know what love is._ (From Jason's song _Life Is Wonderful_, great song!)

And THAT, my dear friends, is like best summary for this entire story, next to the one you read when you got interested in this story (or so I hope!)! I'm going to have Liv tell about what she thinks, how she feels about everything.  
And, eventually, she'll get together with Sirius (ain't he perfect and sooooo cute? :) ), but for now they're still at school and he's like her worst enemy (I know this has been done before – can you blame me, with a guy like Sirius to write about? –, but she'll live her nightmare too so that should add the suspense! :D)

Have fun reading and please review!

x

* * *

**Attraction & Repulsion**

**Part I**

**Hogwarts**

**Prologue**

"Have fun," my dad smiled when he dropped me off on the platform. "Don't forget to write," he ordered laughing.

"I will. Bye dad!" When all was clear I quickly kissed him on the cheek, murmuring: "Give mum a hug and tell her I said hi", then stepped through the wall, entering platform 9¾.

When I finally hopped onto the train, almost every compartment was full. Opening the next one, I bumped into a girl with long, red hair and green eyes, accompanied by a boy with a pale skin and quite long, greasy black hair, a large nose peeping from underneath the locks covering his face. Both of them looked up when I entered. "Can I sit here?" I stammered. "There's almost no room left," I added quickly.

"Of course," the girl smiled. "Sit down."

I smiled gratefully and sunk down next to her, nonchalantly throwing my cabin trunk on the floor, and held my cat tight – he meowed out of fear, since he'd never left our house before. The boy managed to produce a smile. He gave me a rather shy look and then turned his gaze to the window. He made me feel needless while she was very friendly. "I'm Lily Evans," she introduced herself. "That's Severus Snape," she pointed at the boy. He looked up hearing his name but then turned back at the window, glancing outside.

"Liv," I said; "Liv Harris."

"So it's your first year at Hogwarts?" she asked me.

I nodded.

"We're new too. I'm so exited," she grinned, "I wish I'd learn a lot of new stuff right away!"

"Easy Lil," Severus commented – proving he'd listened to our conversation.

Meanwhile, I raised my eyebrows. "Are you a pure-blood witch?"

Lily shook her head. "I'm Muggle-born."

"Are you serious? I'm too!" I said seriously and exited at the same time. "I'm glad that I'm not the only one. I heard that everyone acts quite haughty around Muggle-borns…"

"Hmmm," Lily reacted. "But Severus will protect us," she laughed slightly, "he's a half-blood and knows a lot of spells – at least, more than I know. He taught me a lot," she said – I thought she was joking since Snape didn't look too eager to protect us in any way. Maybe he always acted like this.

Someone opened the door. "Would you like some candy?" a nice looking woman asked us.

"Hmmm… I'd like two Chocolate Frogs, please," Lily said right away.

I shook my head. "I'm fine."

Severus didn't even answer.

Lily got her Chocolate Frogs and I gulped at the sight of her eating alive-looking-frogs. Gross. "Oh look, I've got Albus Dumbledore!" she exclaimed. "Twice." She showed me one of the cards, until the wizard's picture disappeared. I scowled – why did it disappear? – but she didn't see it.

None of us spoke a lot – until someone opened the door. A dark-haired boy came in. He ran a hand through his hair. "Hey, Re- Oh," he said. Probably entered the wrong compartment. He wanted to turn around until he saw Severus. "Ah, there's our dear friend Snivellus. How are you today?" His hazel eyes, mirrored in his glasses, received a dangerous gleam.

I looked up in confusion, then saw him staring at Severus.

"Get lost, Potter!" the cornered boy shouted.

"Ah I see you've got some friends," a second voice noticed. "Hope they don't die because of the stench!" Another boy entered the compartment. His long, dark, curly hair reached to his shoulders and his grey eyes were shining, just like Potter's. "Sirius Black," he introduced himself, holding his hand out. I took it after hesitating. "Liv Harris." He did the same thing with Lily, but she didn't take his hand.

"Stop bothering Severus!" she exclaimed.

"If you want me to, my lady," Sirius joked, and the other boy laughed.

"James! Sirius! What are you doing here?!" another voice barged into the conversation.

"Visiting our dear friend Snivellus," James laughed again.

"Ah, he's here? Good!"

Snape straightened up and took his wand. "Leave me alone!"

"Are you threatening?" James asked, lowering his voice until it was nothing more than an imminent whisper.

Severus narrowed his eyes, ready to cast a spell any minute. Lily jumped up and reached out for her friend. "Let them be, Sev! They're not worth it!"

James and Sirius drew near. I jumped up as well. "Come on, you guys, leave him alone. What's the problem anyway?"

"_He_ is," James _s_norted and then walked out. Sirius gave me an enchanting smile and followed his example while the other boy still stared at us – especially at me as I was blocking his sight. "Peter! Are you coming?!" I could hear James calling. Immediately the brown-haired boy disappeared, running along with his friends.

I sighing sat down again, looking at my travelling-companions. "Are you all right?" I asked. Severus shrugged. "I'm fine." And then he started staring out of the window again. Lily looked at him, obviously worried, but then talked to me again until we had not much left to talk about.

_And that, everyone, was my first encounter with James Potter, Peter Pettigrew, Sirius Black and Re- Oh, wait! He wasn't in it – I met him about five minutes later. Do you want me to continue? Okay, here it goes, my five-minutes-later-encounter-with-Remus-Lupin-and-things-that-happened-afterwards:_

When Éomer, my cat – okay, so I was Lord of the Rings-obsessed –, jumped off and ran out of our compartment, I rushed after him. Next thing I knew, I ran into a tall, lanky boy with light brown hair. He picked up Éomer and turned to me, glancing at me with a question in his eyes. "She's yours?"

"_He_'s mine, yes," I smiled.

He grinned uncomfortably and stared awkwardly at my cat. His green eyes enlarged, but then he shook his head and handed it over. "Here."

The sudden weight of my old cat startled me, but I managed to mumble a "thanks" and returned to Lily and Severus. She grinned when she saw the puzzled expression upon my face – yes, I liked that boy, he seemed very friendly…

When the Hogwarts Express stopped, I took my cabin trunk and we left the compartment and hopped onto the platform. I suddenly saw a giant man walking towards us. "Firs'-years! Firs'-years over here!" the deep voice shouted.

Lily and Severus walked in front of me, but I soon lost sight of them. "Glad we're rid of her," I heard Snape say. "She was nice," Lily objected. I guessed I was alone, then.

I saw we advanced on several boats tied up to some poles close to the shore. I hopped in – Éomer tried to escape the water but I held him tight. From a distance, it certainly would've been beautiful: little shadows floating across the lake, with a lot of lanterns lighting our little faces – accept for Hagrid's, of course, which is not that small. After anchoring the boats, we all got out and I walked almost bumped up against a witch looking at the new first years. She had black hair, combed back into a tight bun, and dark eyes. "First years? Follow me," she said.

When we walked after her, and I saw the castle looming up as she took us to an annex of the main hall, where she stopped. "Welcome to Hogwarts," she said, looking stern. "I am Professor McGonagall. You will now enter the great hall, where you will be sorted into the four houses." With that, she turned around and walked into the great hall, everyone following her.

I stared my eyes out. The splendour of the great hall, with its enchanted ceiling, looking like the sky above, there were four large tables that each – apparently – were meant for their own houses. Most students looked up as we entered and intently eyed us while we walked up to the large staff table. There laid a quite grimy hat on a chair placed before the staff table. There was a large gash across it. McGonagall stepped up to the staff table. In the midst of that, was a throne on which the headmaster sat. He eyed us, looking very friendly.

McGonagall started to read the names of those who would be sorted.

"Sirius Black?"

The dark-haired boy I had met earlier anxiously stepped forward and sat upon the chair while McGonagall put the hat upon his head. "Oh," the hat said, "A Black, aye? Well that shouldn't be too difficult, since you all were sorted into Slytherin. But wait- Hmmm… I can see courage, bravery, yes. Loyal. Talented. Slightly arrogant. I'd say…" the boy was mouthing something while the hat fell into a dramatical silence "…Gryffindor!"

Sirius beamed when he hopped off the chair and walked over to the Gryffindor table, while they all cheered.

The next person that caught my attention was "Lily Evans?"

Her crimson hair fell before her eyes as she sat down. "Hmmm…" the sorting hat began, "I can see the will to prove yourself. Very talented. Smart. Very kind. Gryffindor!"

Lily grinned when she went to sit down next to Black. Severus sent her a disapproving look.

"Liv Harris?"

I was extremely nervous as I stepped forward towards the sorting hat. Would that thing actually look into my head? I didn't know what to want – Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw or Gryffindor? Slytherin definitely wasn't the place I wanted to go to, that was sure.

The sorting hat started – making me even more nervous. "A good disposition… Honest, loyal. Bright. Sometimes a little arrogant and straightforward… Not particularly brave, but it'll do. Er – Gryffindor!" I was happy not have ended up in Slytherin – although I had not thoroughly expected that. I was quite surprised he hadn't placed me in Hufflepuff, though. I didn't consider myself brave or anything else. I walked over to Lily. "Mind if I sit here?"

"No, not at all. We're both in Gryffindor anyway," she grinned, but I saw she stared at Severus with somewhat like fear in her eyes. Sirius, sitting nearly opposite me, glanced at the ones still waiting to be sorted. A lot of names fell, but the next one that really interested me was "Remus Lupin?" As McGonagall said his name and he stepped forward, I felt a strange feeling taking over me.

"Very calm, good-natured… Intelligent. Forgiving. And a great fear is yours, I see. But despite that… Gryffindor!"

Remus walked over and laughed while patting Sirius upon the shoulder. So he was one of them?

Next one drawing my attention was "Peter Pettigrew?"

A somewhat fat, short boy trudged forth towards the chair.

"Peter Pettigrew…" the hat murmured. "Not too brave; quite weak. But nonetheless… Gryffindor!"

"James Potter?"

"Clever," the hat stated, "powerful wizard, brave, talented. Arrogant. But strong. Gryffindor!"

James grinned from ear to ear as he joined us at the table.

"Severus Snape?"

"Ah, very talented, a very good wizard indeed. Hmmm… sarcastic… Strict. You put quite some high standards for yourself boy, ain't that so?" Severus bit his lip. "Immensely brave," the hat continued. "Yes, yes, very courageous. A very strong will. And appallingly devoted. Slytherin could help you reach a very high level, the one you wish. Yes, Slytherin it is!"

Again, the Slytherins applauded and grinned.

"Well," Black grinned, "Glad he ain't with us."

I shrugged, but I saw Lily looking at Severus – with slight disappointment?

After the headmaster said how "delighted I am to welcome everyone here – our fresh students as well as the ones I'm meeting again", an enormous amount of food appeared onto the tables, and we began eating. After two plates – I was hungry after the long journey – I listlessly pricked into a potato lying upon my plate, slightly reluctant to eat it. Remus laughed. "Had enough?" I smirked. "Actually… yes."

Suddenly the great hall became silent and the headmaster stood, saying a few words. I didn't listen, I was too tired. When he took his wand and showed us the school-song lyrics, I felt as if I could collapse. Now that! But I sang as well, even though I was exhausted.

_Hogwarts, Hogwarts,  
Hoggy Warty Hogwarts _

_Teach us something, please,  
Whether we be old and bald  
Or young with scabby knees,  
Our heads could do with filling  
With some interesting stuff,  
For now they're bare and full of air,  
Dead flies and bits of fluff,  
So teach us things worth knowing,  
Bring back what we've forgot, _

_Just do your best, we'll do the rest,  
And learn until our brains all rot._

_And that, was my arrival at Hogwarts. Should I mention I was thoroughly exhausted and slept as soon as I found my bed? I guess you figured that out by yourself._


End file.
